I told you so
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam and Dean are left home and Dean gets bored. he convinces Sam to do some training agianst there dads rules. One shot! Humor..i was bored..plz r


1KK..So I was bored so I decided to do a ONEShot story..it's random..but I'm thinking about my sequel 4 my other story..so I had 2 get this out of my head..4 more space..lol.

Dean-10

Sam-6

**I TOLD YOU!**

"Aww, come on Sam."

"But Daddy said no."

"Yeah but no one will get hurt...we never do."

Dean looked down at his younger. Sam was skeptical about what Dean wanted to do. But Dean was bored and needed to do SOMETHING!

"Don't worry Sam. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Right so listen when I say that it'll be fine."

"But Daddy don't like us training with out him."

"But Dad's not here."

"Daddy'll find out..he always do."

"Don't worry, if he does I'll take the blame. I'm so bored Sam. There's nothing to do here. Please. Train with me for an hour and I'll play whatever you want."

Sam's eyes brighten at the thought of playing with Dean. His Smile extended from ear to ear.

"Is that a yes?"

"Absopoopalutly."

"What?"

"Absopoopalutly."

" You mean absolutely."

"That's what I said, absopoopalutly."

"Yeah what ever Sam, lets move everything out of the way."

Sam hesitated fro a moment before helping Dean move the furniture out of the way before Dean stepped in front of Sam.

"I'll go easy on you if you want Sammy."

"I'm not a baby Deany."

"Dean! Deany is such a wuse name."

"No its not..you're my Deany."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled Sam had been calling him that for ever, he hoped he would out grow it soon.

"Okay whatever Sammy?"

"I thought my name was Sam."

"Actually its Samuel."

Sam scrunched his face up in dislike and Dean laughed.

"I don't like that. Sam and Sammy..they are betta."

"Yeah, okay. Lets get started. I'll come at you from the front...do whatever you think will work to put me to the floor, if you can that is."

"I SO can."

"We'll see about that."

Dean started to run towards Sam, Sam had to think on his toes. He came up with a plan. He waited till Dean was standing about 5 inches in front of him. He crouched down and swung his leg. Dean's leg flew up and his fell to his butt.

"Ouch."

Sam didn't care his father always told him to keep going no matter what anyone said. He quickly jumped onto Dean's stomach.

"Uff"

Sam still continued. He grabbed Dean's wrists and pushed them down. He smiled. He was determined to pin Dean down and he did.

"Nice Job Sammy..but I can always do this."

Dean wrapped legs around Sam's chest and pushed up. Sam toppled over onto his back and now Dean was on top.

"See?"

"Yeah." A mischievous grin crept over Sam's face and Dean gave him a quizzical look.

"What are-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence Sam kicked him in the rear. He came toppling forwards. Sam rolled to the side quickly and when Dean landed on his stomach he jumped on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Okay..I give." Sam looked at Dean's back skeptical. Dean never gave in..not even for him. His dad had to tell him to. Sam got up slowly."

"Sammy." Dean got up and shook his head.

"You never let the thing up..NEVER!..they could do this."

Dean jumped at Sam. Sam put his arm around his face. His elbow connected with Dean's right eye.

"Oww...SON OF A BTCH!"

Sam looked up and saw Dean clutching his eye.

"I told you!..we never should have been training." Sam began to cry and ran to his room.

Dean opened his eye, everything was watery. He went to the freezer and got an ice pack, he put it over his eye before going to get Sammy.

"Sammy, its okay. It was an accident. No big."

"I hurt you." More sobs came through the door. Dean reached for the handled and as he expected it was locked. He went to desk in the other room and got a paper clip. His dad had shown him how to pick a lock when he was 6. He wanted Dean to be able to enter a room if something..like this..ever should happen. He unlocked the door with ease. He slowly walked over the Sam huddled in the corner of the room crying.

"Sam don't worry. Its not that big a deal."

"I hurt you.. I hurt my big brotha...I hurt the best big brotha in the world."

"I am aren't I?" Dean smiled he loved that Sam looked up to him like he did. He always did what Dean asked and even though he was annoying t times Dean loved him just as much if not more.

"Yeah..I'm glad you're my brotha Dean..I'm sorry I did that..I'm so sorry." another round of tears welled up before coming down in rivers in his face.

"Shh. Sam its all right. I don't care. You did good. Better than I could ever imagine..I love you Sam and nothing especially something like this will change that. You're my little bother Sammy..and I love you."

"I love you to Deany."

"Dean!"

"No.Deany."

Dean rolled his eyes when he felt warmth against his chest. He looked down to see a mob of chestnut brown hair. He smoothed it as he rocked Sam. After about 20 minutes Sam had fallen asleep. Putting the ice pack aside he gently lifted his brother. He carried him to his bed and tucked him in, kissed him lightly on his head before leaving the room. He went to the bathroom mirror. He saw a huge purple ring around his eye.

"Jeez..Sammy got the best of me." he said sarcastically. He heard the front door being unlocked and his father call his name.

"Dean?"

Dean exited the bathroom as hey answered. "Yeah, we're fine."

John looked at his son. He had a huge bruise around his eyes. He became concerned.

"Son what happened to you?"

"Well we were umm...training and I..Sammy well he got me with his elbow."

John let out a sigh before he smiled at his oldest son.

"Gettin rusty if Sammy can kick you're a."

"He did not..it was an accident."

"Okay, okay what ever you say..where is Sammy?"

KK..so I no..its so random..idk I had a dream bout it, all I can think bout..since its out I can start workin on my sequel 4 my other story...LUV ALL REVIEWS!!


End file.
